Adoration
by catharticdeficit
Summary: Haruhi lists the things she loves about Kyoya. Fluff.


There were a lot of things that Haruhi liked about Kyoya.

No, scratch that. She simply loved him. Period.

She particularly loved the way he would always remain stoic, unmoving, silent, and cool no matter what crazy situation the other club members have fallen them into. The way he would bail them out so easily it's as if he had premeditated the whole thing. Though somehow, he always uses the fact that he was the one who saved their sorry asses and demands repayment.

Not that Haruhi minded too much. God knows, if it wasn't for his underhanded ways, they wouldn't be in their position right now.

She loved the way he would remember everything concerning the Ootori business empire, but would seemingly forget their anniversary only to be surprised later in the day with flowers, a dream date, expensive gifts, and of course his company. For a whole night. Just them. No laptops, no case files, no Blackberry buzzing in the background.

She loved how he would always be the one to insinuate everything. She never had to ask him for anything. It's as if he knew instinctively what she wanted, what she needed all along. One look, and he was putty in her hands.

She adored the way he would vehemently deny any teasing from her part that he loved to cuddle. He was always the one pulling her to him, trying to mold her body into his. He holds her tight, as if letting go means her disappearance forever.

She thought it cute that he never leaves her wanting for anything. Even if he was away on extended periods for his family's company, he found the time to call her, though it meant wasting precious minutes sleeping or looking over stock portfolios. And when he comes back, he never fails to make her forget that he was even away.

She knew that it was his doing that they were together, no matter how much he refutes the idea. She knew that it was him who started that drinking session. Him who lost all inhibitions and proceeded to do a striptease for her amid drunken catcalls from the others. And it was all his fault that she found it sexy, let her guard down, and kissed him senseless in front of their friends. He always says that he regrets that ever happened but one kiss from her and he would mumble that it wasn't so bad after all.

She loved it when he would suddenly turn possessive, doing everything short of molesting her in public, to show to the world that she was his, and his alone.

Haruhi melts at the thought of how he proposed to her all those years ago, with a beautiful ring on the eve of their first anniversary, as he told her that she was the only woman he would ever consider being with the rest of his life, and if she would have him, he would buy her fifty percent shares in the new company he was founding.

Her heart burst with love at the sight of him, holding her hand as she gave birth to their first child, and telling her that he was there--that he would always be there by her side, because it was where he belonged. When he held baby Hanabi in his arms for the first time and she saw the expression on his face, Haruhi knew that it was impossible to love this man even further than she already did.

Haruhi loved the way when she would come home, tired from a whole day absorbed in one litigation or another, and there he was, waiting for her in the living room, a cup of tea in hand, looking sexy and gorgeous in a pale blue turtleneck sweater, eyes shining with a look especially reserved for her. She would always melt in those strong arms of his as he steers her to the couch, asking her how her day was and massaging her tired feet. It's music to her ears when he tells her that the children are asleep and they have the whole night to themselves at last. His voice is like chocolate that feeds her soul.

Most of all she loved the way he loved her, in that particular way of his she couldn't really explain.

"Welcome home, Haruhi. I love you."

"Not as much as I do."

"That's impossible."

"Settle for equal?"

And when he kisses her, she agrees. Their love really had no equal.

**End**

**A/N: **Ack, that has to be the single most fluffy piece of crap I had ever written. I don't know what possessed me to write this. Revising for the GCSEs must be really addling my brain. To hell with quadratic equations. Like it, hate it? A little button down below gives you access to tell me what you think, so please use it.

**Disclaimer: **Haruhi won Kyoya and his billions in a lottery. I didn't.


End file.
